From Far Away
by randomness1868
Summary: Momo is kidnapped! Can Toshiro find her before it's too late? HitsuHina
1. Kidnapped!

**Heyz again! It's another HitsuHina! Don't like it, don't read it! Please read and comment! There's nothing an author likes better than constructed criticism… and of course awesome readers!**

************************************************************************************************************

**From Far Away**

Hitsugaya Toshiro was having a normal day- mounds of paperwork, a complaining lieutenant with a hangover… and a knock on the door? He groaned. This had better not be one of Matsumoto's ruses to get out of work, he thought. Already more than once the young captain had fallen for the person-at-the-door-trick. It's not like he couldn't answer the door.

"Taichou, the door!"

"I'm right here!" He glared at her and she countered with a beaming smile.

"Are you gonna answer that?"

"This had better not be another one of your tricks Matsumoto." He warned. She only beamed back. Keeping a careful eye on his lieutenant, he called out a stern, "Come in."

The screen slid aside to reveal a 5th division shinigami. "Hitsugaya-taichou," Hitsugaya glanced at his lieutenant, making sure she was still there. She was. "Is Hinamori-taichou here?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I haven't seen her."

"Oh." The shinigami looked a little confused at his words. "Sorry for the bother Hitsugaya-taichou." The shinigami bowed to the captain and then quickly left the room.

"Thought you were hiding Momo-chan in here didn't he?" Matsumoto teased. "Maybe thought that since you two are so close…" she trailed off with a grin as her captain turned a beet red. "Thinking naughty thoughts about Momo-chan are we taichou?"

"Matsumoto!" he shrieked. Stomping to his desk, he sat down with a huff, but not before adding a few more papers to Rangiku's growing stack of overdue papers. "Get to work!"

"Sure thing taichou," She sat down and uncharacteristically began overlooking a few reports. And then, almost as an afterthought, "Don't worry taichou, I won't tell about what you and Momo-chan were doing last night."

"We weren't doing anything." He said through gritted teeth. "I never even saw her last night."

"Ah taichou, the first step to acceptance is denial!" He decided he'd ignore this last comment and just give her more work to do.

******************************************************************************************************************

Hitsugaya Toshiro stepped through the doorway to the captain's meeting. As always, he was early, taking his seat in his customary spot, five chairs down along the left side of the long table. Nobody else was there yet and so the prodigy found himself with nothing to do but stare up at the high ceiling of the meeting room. He thought back to the strange visit of the 5th division shinigami that morning. How could the shinigami not find her? The bed-wetter, he knew would never disappear like Kyōraku of the 8th division did. And even if she did, why would the shinigami assumed that she was at Hitsugaya's? She was a captain now and therefore had little time to see her childhood friend- a fact that he pretended he didn't care about. The 10th division would be the last place anyone would think of looking.

"Ah Hitsugaya-taichou, you are here already."

"Hai" He turned around to greet 13th division taichou Jushiro Ukitake. "By the way, Ukitake-taichou, have you seen…"

"Oh yes! I completely forgot! I've brought a few treats for you!" the captain sang. He reached into his sleeves and produced at least five boxes of sweets. Piling them happily into the boy's arms, he patted Hitsugaya on the head and seeing Kyōraku at that point, went to greet him, leaving just as suddenly as he had came.

Hitsugaya sighed and stuffed the boxes underneath his chair. When would the elderly captain stop giving him treats? It was true that Hitsugaya was much younger than most shinigami and looked it too, but compared to people like Ichigo, he was quite old. He'd just give them to Momo anyway. Momo...

The meeting room quickly filled and Hitsugaya grew more worried. Hinamori would never come this late to a meeting!

A few minutes passed and still there was no sign of Hinamori. Hitsugaya grew more worried by the minute. "Where is she?"

"Where is who, Hitsugaya-taichou?" He looked up to see Kuchiki Byakuya looking down at him.

"Hinamori-taichou." He couldn't lie to the stern head of the Kuchiki house.

"Yes. Peculiar she hasn't shown." A faint line of disapproval showed on the man's face and Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel a twinge of irritation.

"Taichous! Please be seated!" The general Yamamoto sat down at the end of the long table. The captains took their seats and Hitsugaya took a last look at the empty seat across the way.

"We are here to discuss the naming of another captain," Yamamoto began. "There is the question of moving the lieutenants up or choosing a shinigami from among the 13 court guards."

"I suggest that moving the lieutenants up would be best Yamamoto-taichou." Ukitake spoke up. "It will be easier on the shinigami underneath. They have already formed bonds and for another to take place…" Ukitake shook his head. "Well, we all know from experience." The captains nodded.

"But are Hisagi-fukataichou and Kira-fukataichou good choices for captain?" Came a quiet voice.

"Kira-fukataichou may be quiet, but he most definitely has the ability and the makings to be a captain. He is extremely loyal to his squad, Unohana-taichou." A deep voice answered. Hitsugaya turned toward the speaker. It was 7th division Komamura-taichou. The giant added, "I know. He and I are made of the same stuff."

The older woman nodded, "And Hisagi-fukataichou?"

"Almost as prodigal as Hitsugaya-taichou." He nodded to Hitsugaya.

"Alright then; all in favor of Hisagi and Kira-fukataichou," Everyone nodded once. "Good. Now is there anything anyone would like to discuss while we are at it?"

"No? Good. Meeting adjourned." Yamamoto stood and the others made to as well. "And if anyone sees Hinamori-taichou, please pass on the news." He hesitated. "And remind her that all captain meetings are mandatory unless there is an important concern." The captains nodded once and Hitsugaya soon left with more on his mind than with what he had came.

******************************************************************************************************************

"Taichou!"

"What is it now Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya groaned. No sooner had he stepped through into his office when his over-eager lieutenant nearly yelled his ear off. He looked at her expectantly.

"Visitor." She said. The same shinigami from before stepped into his line of view and he saw that the man was visibly shaken and clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yes?"

The man cleared his throat and handed Hitsugaya the paper.

"What is this?" He opened the paper only to see a slanted familiar writing. One he thought he would never see again.

_You all thought the battle was won and that I would never return voluntarily to the Seritei. But you were wrong. I have here now your beloved Hinamori captive. You want her back, you come get her. _

_Aizen._

"Where did you find this?" The shinigami jumped at his words and even Matsumoto felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. The captain, though little more than a boy, had such a deadly hatred in his voice. His eyes were like daggers of ice and his fists were clenched so hard around the paper, they shook.

"I-it w-w-as delivered t-to the 5th d-division." The shinigami stammered. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto noticed, barely noticed the man speaking.

"That bastard." His reiatsu flared and the other two flinched. She had never seen him as angry as he was now. "Matsumoto." He paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Notify the other squad captains." He opened them again and turned to the shinigami. "You!"

The man jumped. "Sir!"

"Stand by for further questioning. Notify your fuka-taichou immediately."

"Hai!"

"I will find you Momo. I promise." Hitsugaya whispered. "Wait for me until then."

******************************************************************************************************************

Hinamori Momo opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a high concrete ceiling. Confused, she sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. Where was she? This was nowhere she knew of in the Seritei- and she knew a lot. And then she remembered:

She had been walking to Toshiro's division on her break, when she had felt a powerful reiatsu. She recognized it and her heart had filled with terror and loss. The next thing she knew, she had been knocked out.

"Ah you're awake." Her heart beat faster.

"What do you want?" she demanded, aware of how shaky her voice was.

"Momo…"

"It's Hinamori-taichou!" she snapped.

"Sounding more and more like your friend Hitsugaya." The voice sighed.

"Where are you?" She searched the large room. Hall-like, at one end were huge bolted doors and at the other, a dais where a single figure stood. She watched the figure as it dismounted the dais and walked toward her. She stood and faced the figure, chin high.

"Aren't you happy to see me Momo?" the voice soothed and for a moment, painful memories filled her mind. She pushed them away, the memories of an enemy. "Me, your old captain?" The figure was dangerously close, but she stood her ground.

"What do you want," she repeated. And then almost as an after-thought, "Aizen."


	2. I Got a Plan Taichou!

"Now, now; can you blame me for only wanting to see you? Surely you have not fallen that low?" Aizen said as he advanced even closer. Hinamori Momo grabbed for her zampakuto. In surprise, she looked down as her hand grasped air.

"Where is Tobiume?" She whispered. Without her zanpakuto, she felt almost helpless.

"Don't fret Momo; Tobiume is safe. I can't have you harming me can I?" Aizen purred. By that point, he was so close that she could have reached out and touched him, without even extending her hand. Her heart pounded. Slowly, so very slowly, she watched as he raised a hand toward her face. As if in a trance, she closed her eyes as he gently touched her face. "You're shaking…"

"Don't touch me!" Trance broken, she stumbled backward, her skin burning where he had touched her. Aizen frowned. "Where am I?" Tears threatened to fall. "What do you want from me?" Her voice cracked and the stone, expressionless face that she had adopted as captain crumbled.

"I told you; I only wanted to see you."

"That's not your real reason is it?" She said.

"True." Aizen relented. "Let's just say that I have a little surprise for your 'Shiro-chan' when he comes to get you."

Momo paled. "No… please; Aizen please."

"I'm sorry Momo." His face filled with genuine regret. His reiatsu flared and she fell into instant darkness.

*********************************************************************************************************

"We must go after her!" Hitsugaya Toshiro protested.

"It might be a trap. You might be doing exactly what Aizen wanted." The general Yamamoto said.

"I don't care!" Hitsugaya protested. The other captains looked in surprise at the young boy.

"You do not care for the whole of the Seritei?! For the whole of the world?! Aizen could destroy everything we've worked for!" Yamamoto roared.

"I do care Yamamoto-taichou! But…"

"Do you forget Hitsugaya-taichou that you were nearly killed by Aizen had Unohana-taichou not came in time?" The general's voice had fallen to a deadly whisper. "And that you were fighting for the same girl you would fight for now?"

"I remember," He gritted his teeth at the angry retort that threatened to break free.

"I understand your resolve to find Hinamori-taichou." The general continued. Hitsugaya noted with relief that his voice had lost its sharp edge. "But until we know what Aizen wants, I cannot allow you to search for Hinamori-taichou."

Hitsugaya nodded, but not before his reiatsu flared icy-blue. All the captains tensed and then sighed in relief as the prodigy calmed himself.

"Thank-you for your time," he said coldly, back to his usual cold demeanor.

****************************************************************************************************************

"How did it go taichou?"

"They won't let me go," Came the muffled reply.

Matsumoto sighed and sat down outside her taichou's bedroom. He had been sulking in there for more than an hour and she had not dared to speak to him until now. It was times like these that she remembered that Hitsugaya Toshiro was little more than a boy; and that, little boys sometimes needed their space to sulk. She also remembered that sometimes little boys needed hugs to make them feel better.

Toshiro looked up as the door to his bedroom creaked open. "Not now Matsumoto." He said into his pillow. Suddenly, he felt his bed sink down and he sat up in alarm. Just as suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him into a very large chest. Only this time, he could breathe. "What are you…?"

"Shhh," Came his lieutenant's reply.

"Leggo," He struggled in her arms, his face red. Matsumoto also remembered that sometimes little boys didn't like to be hugged when they were upset. She let go immediately and Toshiro found that he almost missed being hugged. He dived back into his pillows on being released and stayed there until he was sure that Matsumoto had gone.

What should he do? Should he go after Momo and risk being killed or worse, being cast out of the Soul Society or executed?

Should he go? He knew that somehow, Matsumoto would go after HIM if he left. Did he really want her along? She might bring half of the 12th division! He could tell her and ask her to 'please not follow him.' She'd follow him anyway.

Should I stay? But what if Aizen hurts her? He couldn't just wait!

Matsumoto sat outside the door to her taichou's bedroom. She knew what he struggled with- it was the same thing she was thinking. Momo was her friend too! But knowing her captain, he would want to go alone. I want to go with him, she decided. A plan began to form and she smiled.

First, she would need to talk to certain people. She didn't want to drag them along with her and her taichou, but they would need people here… She snapped her fingers- she knew the perfect people for the job.

**************************************************************************************************************

"You want me to do what?!"

"Please Renji!" Matsumoto pleaded. "You should see him! He's in terrible pain! He needs to go find her!" And I need to go with him, she added silently.

"Hell no"

She leaned further across the table. "Please?"

Renji turned red. "Uh…" he said, his eyes darting from her face to her over-exposed chest.

"Just say yes already!" Kira said as Renji struggled.

"Fine, yes!"

"Good."

Renji sighed in relief as her chest moved away from him.

"I need you two to cover for me and Taichou when we leave. Make sure no one knows we are gone. We shouldn't be gone for more than a few days at the most." She said leaning back in her chair in the 10th division office.

"Are you sure you can manage?"

She smiled sweetly. "Of course! We'll be having some guests come with us too."

"Are these guests…?"

"Yup"

"What! You're taking him and not me!" Renji yelled.

"Easy boy," Kira muttered "before the whole of the Seritei hears."

"I wanna go too!"

"We need people here."

"Can't Kira do it by himself?"

"Can pigs fly?"

"No but…"

"It's settled then! Ichigo should be on his way soon!"

"Stupid baka; why does he get to go?" Renji mumbled.

"Who's a stupid baka?"

"Ichigo!" Renji nearly fell out of his chair.

"Yo."

"Ah"

"Idiot"

"What did you call me, Strawberry!?"

"I-di-ot red-head"

"Why I outta"

Kira quickly hid Zabimaru under the table, and yanked Renji back to his seat.

"Renji! Ichigo!" Matsumoto barked. "Renji, I'm taking Ichigo 'cause he won't get in trouble if we get caught! Ichigo, where's Orihime and Chad?"

"Chad is in Mexico on vacation. Orihime was sick. She wanted to come though."

"Less people than I hoped." Matsumoto said.

"Does that mean I can go?" Renji asked hopefully.

"Fine; if you get caught though, I'm not covering for you."

"Heh" Renji grinned.

"We're not gonna get caught." Renji and Ichigo said.

"Stop saying what I say!"

"I said it first!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Liar"

"Idiot"

"What's going on in here?!" Hitsugaya yelled, back to his normal self.

"Hey Toshiro"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!" He blinked. "Ichigo?"

"In the flesh"

"Wha…"

"I thought you said he was in pain." Renji whispered to Matsumoto. He glanced at the young captain and got a glare in return.

"Matsumoto!" he snapped. "Why are they here?"

She gave him a smile. "This taichou, is your rescue team."


End file.
